


The A Team

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Fanfiction, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Where Luke is trying to struggle with his drug addiction and Michael wants to help him.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Kudos: 8





	The A Team

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Before you starts reading this fanfiction i want to tell you that i'm Russian and i'm just trying to write English fanfictions to improve my language skills. If you see mistakes just write about it down below in comments, i'll really glad to know about it and correct it. Thanks for attention!

It happened when Luke barely turned 18. He moved with his family to California from small town placed in Montana. It was a huge step for his family. Maybe for him too. He didn't know exactly what he would expect in his new school. And he didn't even know that he would meet Calum and this guy would change his whole life only by one ecstasy pill.  
  
That was something new in his life, something easy and effortless. Something was getting him high just by one more pill. Something new was destroying him, braking him down inside and making him feel like nothing else matters anymore, that there were only him, these fucking pills and no one in the world. He was only 18 when he realized that he fucked up his life. But he can't get out of this shit. He's deep buried with all these things destroyed him, and they are still doing. That was he thought about when he met Michael.  
  
Michael Clifford. This guy was absolutely chaos. A mad guy with colorful hair he dyed once a week and with pierced eyebrow. It was weird for Luke but he liked it. He liked the way Michael was wearing his black skinny jeans with his old Converse, he liked his glances at the classes and his smirks to Luke's side. But there was something he hated about him. This guy wanted to help him. Like, real help. When he figured out about Luke's addiction, he was desperately trying to talk to him. He was sending him notes in classes, trying to got Luke's number, and he even found out where he lived. But that all were unsuccessfully. Luke didn't need anyone's help. Not Michael's though.  
  
"Hey, Luke," the guy says walking through the class and sitting next to Luke.  
  
The blonde guy rolls his eyes and stares at the board just not to see Michael. He doesn't want to see this guy right now. Not when he gets high by one pill Calum gave him at the last class.  
  
"This test is gonna be shit," he says again. Why is he talking to him? "Are you ready for it?"  
  
"Do I look like I am?" Luke says coldly not even looking at Michael.  
  
"You always look like you're not," Michael points. "So what are you doing after classes?"  
  
"What the fuck does it really matter to you?" Luke takes some sheet of paper and write down his name on it when teacher walks in the class. Michael does the same.  
  
"Maybe I wanna hang out with you," it sounds more like a question. "So, um, can you get me your number?"  
  
Luke doesn't answer and Michael sighs. As he always does when Luke doesn't give him his number.  
  
"That was I've expected". The red-hair guy says and starts writing some numbers on his paper. When he finishes he holds it out to Luke. "If you don't wanna give me your number, I'll give you mine".  
  
Luke raises his eyebrows and smirks down at Michael.  
  
"I don't need it". He replies.  
  
"You do," Michael says it through his teeth. "Just take it and call me or text me or something. I just wanna sometimes know you're alright".  
  
Luke takes the paper, tear it over Michael's part of a desk.  
  
"I don't need your help," he says the same way as Michael did.  
  
Clifford sighs and leans back at his chair.  
  
"You're such a dickhead," he says with a smirk. "But why do I like it?"


End file.
